Zangoose, Tyranitar, Dunsparce! The ExtraDex 2
|image=Extra2.jpg|show=The ExtraDex!|epnumber=2|season=1|airdate=Feb 17, 2014|people=Rival Jimmy|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy|previous=Kabutops, Gengar, Mudkip|next=Reuniclus, Absol, Gallade}} Zangoose, Tyranitar, Dunsparce! - The ExtraDex #2 is the second episode of The ExtraDex! series. It is hosted by Rival Jimmy and it covers Zangoose, Tyranitar, and Dunsparce! It was aired on February 17th, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The ExtraDex, Jimmy updates past episodes with new trivia and battle strategy from Pokemon X and Y, three at a time! This week, we find out a new strategy for Zangoose, the inspiration for Mega-Tyranitar, and...Dunsparce." - Youtube description Zangoose New/Updated Trivia General Info * On route 8 in Pokemon Y, a Seviper horde will have a single Zangoose fight each other, while in Pokemon X, a Zangoose horde will be seen fighting with a single Seviper New/Updated Batle Strategy Toxic Boost Sweeper * Item: Toxic Orb * Ability: Toxic Boost * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Sp. Def / 252 Spe * Moves: ** Facade ** Close Combat ** Night Slash* ** Power-Up Punch * Facade and Close Combat are two strong moves on Zangoose with the former being boosted if Zangoose is already afflicted by the Toxic Orb * Zangoose got access to the gen 6 move Power-Up Punch which boosts your Atk by one stage when used which can be ued over the common Swords Dance Tyranitar New/Updated Trivia General Info * Tyranitar received a mega evolution in gen 6 * His design more directly incorporates elements of Larvitar and Pupitar, most notably Larvitar's red stomach and unicorn horn and represantation of Pupitar's face on Tyranitar's chest In-Depth Trivia * Back in 1993, Toho released a game for the Super Nintendo called Super Godzilla, which featured a monster of the same name but is essentially a more powerful version of Godzilla * He never appeared beyond the one game and never officially depicted anywhere beyond his 16-bit sprite, but in 1994, Toho released a movie featuring Space Godzilla which incorporated many of Tyranitar-Mega's design elements ** Tyranitar-Mega's horn and shoulder spikes appear similar to those of Space Godzilla New/Updated Battle Straegy 'Special Defensive Tank' * Item: Assault Vest * Ability: Sand Stream * Nature: Sassy (+Sp. Defense, -Speed) * EVs: 252 Hp / 4 Def / 252 Sp. Def * Moves: ** Crunch ** Rock Slide ** Pursuit ** Fire Blast/Ice Beam *The Assault Vest hold item + Sandstorm boosts Tyranitar's Sp. Def by 225% in total * Crunch and Rok Slide are good STAB moves * Pursuit can be used against less bulky sweepers * Fire Blast or Ice Beam can be used for a special coverage move 'Dragon Dance Sweeper * '''Item': Tyranitarite * Ability: Sand Stream * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Sp. Def / 252 Spe * Moves: ** Dragon Dance ** Stone Edge ** Earthquake ** Crunch * It's higher speed allowed it to use Dragon Dance effectively which makes him one of the deadliest physical sweepers in the game * Stone Edge and Crunch are powerful STAB moves while Earthquake is a good for coverage Dunsparce New/Updated Trivia (no new trivia) New/Updated Battle Strategy (no new battle strategy) Gallery Extra2.jpg|Thumbnail Extra2SE.jpg|Tyranitar Stone Edge Extra2DD.jpg|Tyranitar Dragon Dance Extra2IB.jpg|Tyranitar Ice Beam Extra2RS.jpg|Rock Slide Extra2Tyranitar.jpg|Tyranitar-Mega's Design Extra2P-u-P.jpg|Zangoose Power-Up Punch Extra2Facade.jpg|Zangoose Facade Extra2Horde.jpg|Seviper Horde w/ Zangoose EndCard.jpg|End Card Category:The ExtraDex! Category:Zangoose Category:Tyranitar Category:Dunsparce